


Take Care

by JimmyPenguin421



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, COVID-19, Gen, how is that not already a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: As school closes, Anakin and Ahsoka say goodbye.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Take Care

Anakin was ready to go home. 

It wasn't that school itself was bad - he'd gotten most of his homework done in class. 

He was just tired. Not so much physically as mentally.

It was hard listening to other people's worries about a virus while telling them and yourself that you weren't worried.

_ This whole thing, I think it's just making people do things they should do anyway. Like washing your hands,  _ he had said to Ahsoka at lunch. 

She agreed, and it made Anakin feel better that someone else was still somewhat calm, that something was still somewhat the same.

But he knew there was more to it than that. There always was.

And then during sixth period, it had been announced that school was closing next week. 

Everything had just changed so fast.

It was too much to think about right now, and he just wanted to go home and rest. 

He turned a corner and went down the stairs, popped out into the second floor, turned and descended to the first. 

His legs carried him in long strides down the hallway without his really thinking, and before he knew it he was at the door.

He dropped his shoulder against it and pushed it open, tugging his hood up to shield himself from the snow as he burst out into the brisk air.

There was a yelp behind him, and he flinched.

He turned the flinch into a spinning motion, and there was Ahsoka, pushing the door open for herself.

"You know, usually you hold it," she said, giving him a playfully angry look as she came over to him.

"Yeah, sorry, I, uh… didn't notice…" Anakin reached up under his hood and ran a hand through his hair. How tired was he?

Ahsoka waved her hand. "Ah, it's fine," she said, even though they both already knew it. "So. School's closing."

Anakin sighed. "Yep."

There was silence. Anakin watched the snow fall, watched the flakes collecting on top of Ahsoka's hood.

And then her hood moved, and he was staring into her wide eyes instead.

"I guess… things are gonna be different now," she said, her voice quieter than its usual confident snippiness.

Anakin nodded. He felt exactly like how she sounded right now. "Yeah," he agreed softly. He smiled, trying to lighten things. "It's not like we can't still see each other, right?" He looked at her feet and his, then stepped back a few paces. "We just have to stay far enough so if I faceplant, I won't hit your feet."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not six feet."

"Close."

She shrugged, and there was another silence. 

"Well," Ahsoka said after a minute, "I should probably be going."

Anakin knew he should probably go too, but for some reason he didn't really want to. 

Maybe it was weird that he wanted to just stand here in the snow with his friend. 

But in this moment there was nothing else, no virus or anything to worry about, and if he left that feeling of calm behind, he wasn't sure if he would ever find it again.

Ahsoka was looking at him intently, he noticed.

And then she closed the six-foot gap between them and pinned his arms to his sides with a tight hug.

Instinctively, he tried to get free until his brain caught up and told him  _ it's just Ahsoka, relax. _

But it wasn't like her to just hug him out of nowhere. Or hug him at all.

_ I guess… things are gonna be different now. _

Maybe that was why. Maybe this was one of them.

Slowly, he wriggled his arms up to hug her back. And even though he wasn't cold, it was nice to feel a little warmer.

And then she pulled away, and smiled up at him. "Take care of yourself, Anakin, 'kay?" 

It was nothing more than a friendly goodbye, but he could see the sincere care and concern in her eyes.

He nodded, returning her smile. "You too."

"Bye." 

She waved, and he waved, and then she turned and walked away, making soft crunches in the snow as she went down the steps.

Anakin watched her go until she was out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> *raises water bottle* To the defeat of COVID-19.


End file.
